Advancements in micromachining and other microfabrication techniques and processes have enabled manufacture of a wide variety of microelectronic and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices. One common application of MEMS is the design and manufacture of sensor devices. MEMS sensor devices are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems. Such MEMS devices are used to sense a physical condition such as acceleration, angular rate, pressure, temperature, and so forth, and to provide an electrical signal representative of the sensed physical condition.